Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi!
by SoWrites
Summary: Naruto never had friends to celebrate with. He never even had a family to tell him that you're supposed to celebrate on your birthday. So how does Sasuke help Naruto celebrate? By planning the biggest birthday party and inviting 300 guests! SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! I don't own DDR, Rock Band, Ramen, Naruto, Guitar Hero, or ANY of the songs mentioned! The only things that you could consider mine are my plotline and my OC's. But yup! Nothing, nada. Enjoy the story! Reviews are definitely welcome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! SASUKE 3'S YOU!

Sasuke: Who says so?

Me: Canon evidence!

Naruto: Isn't Canon a camera company?

Me: oh damn it…I don't own Canon either…stupid Naruto…

**Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi**

_October 2nd_

He stormed down the stairs, growling and cursing. His bangs flailed against his cheeks, slapping him with every stomp. He spotted his target and quickened his pace as his fist tightened. His ready fist shoved into the stomach of his orange-clad team mate. Sasuke Uchiha's breath hissed against Uzumaki Naruto's ear. Sakura, who was sitting in the chair beside Naruto's, jumped and squeaked like a trampled kitten. Sasuke straightened up, offering no explanation for his actions, and pointed a slim finger at Sakura.

"Sakura, come with me." He commanded.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?" Naruto wheezed, slowly recovering from Sasuke's violent outburst. He received an answering glare, but nothing more. Sasuke took one last pointed look at Sakura before leaving the room as abruptly as he had entered it. She dutifully followed, sending one quick apologetic glance back.

Sasuke led her to a room far out of Naruto's ear shot. His urgency excited Sakura, who jumped to conclusions. _This is like a…CONFESSION! KYA~! _Her heart pounded in triumph. Her moment had come! That punch to Naruto was telling him to drop his crush for her, right?

"Do you know what's happening in a week?" he asked, still facing away from her.

_A date? _She jumped. "No, care to tell me?" she flirted, but it was obviously ignored.

"It's October 10th. It's Naruto's birthday."

Sakura gasped, disappointment forgotten quickly. "We barely have time to do anything! Why didn't he mention it before?"

He turned around before speaking, "I thought about that, too," his eyes lowered with understanding and slight pity, "but he never had any friends to celebrate with. Naruto… doesn't even have parents to tell him that you're supposed to celebrate on your birthday."

Sakura was slightly taken aback by his words, but his voice had squeezed her heart. "So, Naruto's never had a birthday party?" Her face was coated in pity.

"That's why I need you to help me carry out my plans." He looked towards the corner of the room. Sakura thought an embarrassed Sasuke was adorable, but Naruto was the cause of it. Naruto was able to redden Sasuke's cheeks; that fact alone made her unexplainably jealous.

"I have some ideas, if you want to hear them." He sat down on the couch and opened the blue notebook that was on the coffee table. She took a seat next to him and listened as Sasuke revealed his perfect plans with a reserved passion.

_October 3rd_

"Bastard! Get back here! Did you really think you could get away with hitting me yesterday?!" Naruto's throat was starting to feel rubbed raw by his screams.

"I told you, I'm busy, so leave me alone, idiot." The raven kept walking away, leaving a confused kitsune behind. Sasuke roamed through the market place, ready to buy anything for the party. He was prepared to spend a small fortune, though it wouldn't even dent his inheritance. The loaded Uchiha heir's keen eyes were caught by a confusing sight. A girl dressed in a lacy butter-yellow maid's outfit was delicately placing silver strings of sugar into her cake clone. He noted the store's name, Kiki's Cakes, and stepped into a magical land of confections.

"So, that's going to be his cake." Sasuke sat down and crossed his legs, and his eyes shined triumphantly.

Sakura's mouth was agape, "That's so… perfect. Are you sure she can actually do that?"

Sasuke nodded, "She can do anything with cake, apparently. Also, she has a friend who is an amazing painter and she offered to help decorate."

Sakura clapped a couple of times before breaking the hard news of her preparation plans.

_October 4__th_

Sakura started out in the market place, too. She was following the Sasuke fan girls that were stalking him. Stepping on a crate and lifting her UMMTAOON (Unexplained Manga Megaphone That Appears Out Of Nowhere), she addressed her fellow fan girls.

"Sasuke has agreed to go on one date per girl that helps him out!" the screams made her ears bleed, but she had to do it- she wanted a date, too!

_October 9__th_

Naruto saw them in the market place when he was on his weekly ramen run. They looked so happy together; even Sasuke had a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. His rival was speaking with a vigor that Naruto had never witnessed before. Feeling horribly rejected by his friends, Naruto turned away quickly and prepared himself to run, but he was stopped by a fleeting figure he saw in his peripheral vision. Curiosity piqued, he followed them into the alley. He instantly recognized the bright blush that could only belong to Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oi, Hinata, why are you in an alley?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Hinata's blush brightened, but she strengthened herself as much as she could. "I-I'm just…uh…" she stammered, but Naruto interrupted her.

"If you're hiding, can I join you?" he asked, and the poor girl almost had a heart attack.

She swallowed nervously, "Who…are y-you hiding from?"

The blond leaned against the rocky alley wall, "Sasuke and Sakura have been spending a lot of time together. I just wonder if they started dating without telling me…" he sighed and scratched his cheek. "And I have this crush on Sakura, but it's Sasuke that's surprising me. He never showed any interest in her, but now he's smiling around her! It's like Hell froze over!" Hinata could only slightly nod in reply. "And he's been blowing me off all week. I really, REALLY want to spar with him! Sparring with him is so fun, and it's awesome to insult him, too…" he was getting off-track quite a bit.

"Why do you insult Sasuke?" she asked tentatively

Naruto's eyebrows rose again. "He insults me! But…I'll be honest with you. I don't think we really mean it. We just want to rile each other up."

She nodded and worded her next question carefully. "What are your feelings for Sasuke?" her blush deepened when she saw pink color his tan cheeks.

"I know I act like I hate him…but that's just jealousy. I love being his rival, but he's actually…my idol." He scratched his cheek, "Do you have an idol?"

Hinata blushed at her idol, the person who has helped her become a respectable ninja. She never realized who was driving a lot of his determination that she's admired so much.

"Sasuke sacrificed his life for me before." Naruto admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Well, actually, he didn't really die, but we all thought he did. He had thrown himself in front of the senbons that were aimed at me. He fell back, and I caught him. We had said…a few things…and he 'died' in my arms." He added air quotes.

Listening in awe, she whispered quietly. "He sacrificed his life for you?" She began to twiddle her fingers. "That's amazing."

Naruto nervously chuckled, "It was awkward for a while after that!" His smile widened a bit, "It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And he tried saying that he hated me? Ha!" he rolled his eyes.

Hinata had a question pop into her mind, and she was just relaxed enough to ask it. "How are things going to be when he has a wife?"

Blue eyes widened as the mind behind them began to think of a future where someone else mattered more to Sasuke than he did.

"But…that's almost impossible! I mean…?"

"And even if he had a wife, you would still be close to him, but you would two would grow apart quite a bit. You would lose Sasuke's attention." She elaborated, her confidence surprising herself.

"No way! No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not letting that happen! I can't lose Sasuke at all!"

The meek girl smiled a little, knowing that the dense boy was a little closer to being happy; and that's good enough for her. Her team mate, Kiba, strutted towards Hinata and Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! I gotta take Hinata away from ya," the boys exchanged equally bright smiles.

Hinata waved goodbye and smiled before walking away Kiba.

"Hey, you're doing fine around Naruto! You're not even that red!" he raised an eyebrow, "What were you two talking about?"

She smiled and spoke clearly, which wasn't hard for her to do around Kiba. "If I jumped in front of a potentially deadly attack aimed at you, then died in your arms, what would you do?"

He responded quickly. "I would avenge you instantly!"

She nodded, "What if I hadn't really died; I woke up later?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I'd be so happy and grateful that I would never leave you alone."

She nodded once more, "I wouldn't want to leave you, either. Isn't that…romantic in a way?"

Kiba blushed brightly and scratched his head before mumbling in agreement.

"Now take that whole situation, but replace me with Shino. How would you feel then?"

He coughed in surprise. "I'd seriously doubt if we're straight!"

Hinata sighed happily, "Exactly." And they walked in silence for a few moments.

Kiba snapped his fingers, "Oh, yeah! I ran into Sakura and Sasuke. Guess what Sasuke's planning for Naruto's birthday tomorrow! It's awesome!"

OCTOBER 10TH!!!!

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Sasuke could sense this, so she put a hand on his shoulder as they stood in the middle of the Training Center, which was transformed into Naruto's heaven.

"You did this all for Naruto. It's amazing, truly amazing. He's going to be out of his mind with pure euphoria! I wouldn't be surprised if he hugged you."

Sasuke turned away to hide any sign of enjoyment at the prospect. "Hn. Now all that's left is to get him here." And with that, he left. The party was going to begin soon.

It didn't take long before Sasuke spotted his rival. He found him swinging on the make-shift swing outside the Ninja Academy.

"Oi, dobe!" he called.

Naruto's hair jumped when he jerked his head up to face Sasuke. "Urgh…what do you want? Shouldn't you be spending time with Sakura?" Naruto spat her name hatefully. Ever since his talk with Hinata, he has seethed with jealousy whenever he thought of his old crush.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke sighed, but he decided to ignore Naruto's outburst. "I want to spar with you." He stated simply.

Naruto's eyes glinted hopefully. He stood up from the swing and pulled his cloak tighter around him; the October weather was especially chilly this year. Sasuke zipped his own cloak up higher, but not to block out the fall winds.

"You're on!" Naruto strutted over to Sasuke, who just nodded and started walking in the direction of the training center.

Soon, they were standing outside of the vast building that many ninjas used for indoor training. Naruto was confused by his strange-acting rival. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto, who apprehensively walked into the dark room. The door closed, leaving Naruto in total darkness. He felt Sasuke's presence disappear, but he sensed the presence of many people, so he stood on guard. A loud click rang form the left side of the center. Three spotlights illuminated a gigantic mural of Naruto that covered the entire wall. The painted Naruto was smiling confidently on the foreground, and the softer background was a sky view of Konoha with its grand Hokage Mountain. It had one change, though; Naruto's smiling likeness was added to the mountain.

"A-Amazing! What's going on? Sasuke-?" he gasped as spotlights lit up the right wall. It was Naruto with his team; everyone was smiling, even Sasuke had a small smirk. The boys were standing shoulder to shoulder and they both had their arms crossed. Sakura had her hands on her hips and appeared to be laughing. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, which was causing him to blush like the pervert he was. The real Naruto was crying tears of joy, but his tears were stopped by his shock. A spotlight shone down on him. Then spotlights began lighting up one by one, revealing a long, orange carpet. One last spotlight revealed an ornate orange throne that had plush, blue cushioning. Naruto took one slow step forward. The instant his foot landed, the room burst into action. Orange lights revealed the 300+ guests, performers, and Sasuke fan girls, and everyone immediately began cheering Naruto's name. Blue laser that lined the carpet began to shine their dancing lights.

Naruto was trying to choke out words, but he could do nothing but walk towards his throne. Many people in the crowd patted him on the back as he passed them. The last mural behind his throne was revealed, and it was simply said "Happy Birthday Naruto" with his signature spiral behind it.

"My…birthday?" his voice was no louder than a whisper. When he finally reached the throne, he could barely control his shaking legs enough to sit on it. The second he did, the fan girls lined up in front of him. Each of them was carrying a large silver platter with a cover painted like an upside-down ramen bowl. They were all wearing maid outfits that mimicked Naruto's signature suit. Their hair was in pigtails and their faces had Naruto's whiskers painted on. The first girl opened her platter with a flourish and revealed Naruto's first birthday present, which was from Sakura. It was a large, personalized ramen bowl, and he fell in love with it instantly. The girls moved in a quick procession of gifts from all of his friends. He got many ramen-themed gifts; he received a large ramen bowl plushy from Hinata, a gigantic book of ramen recipes from Chouji, and many other gifts that made him nearly pass out from delight. The last gift was a large check for 1,000 dollars (which equals about 88,900 yen); it was the gift from the people who didn't know Naruto well enough to know what he would like. Most of the guests were either people who were helped out by Naruto, Sasuke fan girls, and the boys who had crushes on said fan girls. All of the Rookie 9 was there. Iruka and Kakashi were also there, both feeling awkward being the only adults at the party. They were working together to wheel out Naruto's dream cake. A wide step ladder was placed down and Naruto was led up the steps. He stood on the platform on the top of it and looked down in shock at the amazing cake below him.

It was a gigantic ramen bowl made out of vanilla cake. The icing decorated it to look exactly like the bowls at Ichiraku. Kiki, the baker girl, had created a thin candy coating that only dissolves when it comes in contact with saliva, and that's what coated the inside of the cake bowl. It was filled with chocolate milk that posed as the broth and white ramen noodles that were made with licorice. There were many slices of pork that were made from a slice of strawberry cake flanked with chocolate cake with dark sprinkles that created that roasted effect; they were also coated with the candy coating. The slices of boiled egg were replicated with Jell-O. There was one large slice of naruto on top- the food not the boy- that was one large marshmallow.

Someone appeared on the platform beside Naruto, and this someone was wearing navy blue slacks with an orange dress shirt. And this someone was eliciting many fan-girly cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I welcome you to Naruto's 13th birthday party. Actually, it's going to be his first birthday party ever." Sasuke spoke into a microphone that projected his smooth voice throughout the entire room.

"Naruto has been a great friend to all of us, and my team would be boring without him. He's the loud-mouthed that's brought life to Konoha. So join me in celebrating the day that this life was given to us."

The crowd cheered, and all of the music changed to a familiar tune.

"Happy birthday to you," Sasuke's beautiful singing began, and everyone joined him in singing the song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Naruto! Happy birthday to you!" The cheers roared louder than they had ever been before. Naruto had grabbed onto Sasuke's hand when he felt his knees go weak from such a rush of emotions. Sasuke bent his head closer to Naruto and spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto's tears spilled over when he heard this, and his heart leapt. Two girls lifted up a platter with the first two slices of the ramen cake on it. Sasuke took the lead by taking one of the slices in his hand, and Naruto followed suit.

"Enjoy the party, everyone!" Sasuke ended his speech. All Naruto saw was a smile on Sasuke's face, and then everything was white. Poking his tongue out, he tasted icing on his face, and he wiped it from his eyes. Then he shoved his cake slice in Sasuke's smirking face. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but then he started wiping the icing off his face while giving a low snigger.

"You know I hate sweets, Naruto. But go ahead and stuff yourself with them. And if you're even hungry for actual ramen ever, I hired Ichiraku Ramen as the caterer. It should be over there under the painting of me."

Naruto was still slightly lost for words, so the first thing he said was, "Who did the paintings?"

"Her name's Naomi, she's a painter I met at the bakery that made this cake. "

Speaking of the cake, it was being slowly devoured by the crowd as they spoke. To eat it, they would take a ramen bowl, ladle in some milk, and then take whatever part of the ramen cake they wanted. Sakura approached the boys, holding a bowl of cake for Naruto.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" she had to yell over the music that was filling the air. She gave him a tight hug before handing him the bowl.

"So, what do you want to do first? There's dancing, karaoke, performances, movies, and an arcade section that has games like Rock Band, Dance Dance Revolution, Guitar Hero and it has Wii games, too! And I hear that someone's trying to start a Rock Band 2 competition right now." Her face glittered with excitement.

Naruto beamed brightly, "Awesome! I call being the singer!" he jumped down from the platform.

Sasuke followed him, landing gracefully next to him. "I'll play the guitar, then," he spoke in his usual confident tone.

"I love playing the drums! By the way, Sasuke, you're actually pulling off orange pretty well." Sakura giggled, jumping down from the platform, too. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, knowing that he can't really complain about his own ideas. He led them both towards the arcade area, picking Kakashi up on the way. He became their bass player.

They had dominated the competition! They played ten songs in the row and all of them had the skills to play everything perfectly. They had played songs like Chop Suey, Come Out and Play, Down with the Sickness, Float On, One Step Closer, the Middle, Today, and Give it Away. Naruto had even convinced Sasuke to sing Man in the Box with him by sharing the microphone, so they had been yelling/singing in each other's faces. And afterwards, Naruto wanted to challenge Sasuke to a DDR tournament, which Sasuke agreed to. They were both quite skilled when it came to the game, so they could both play on Challenge. They wanted to keep dancing to songs like Daikenkai, Dynamite Rave, the theme from Enter the Dragon, and Afronova Primeval, but the crowd jokingly wanted them to play songs like Love Love Sugar, Sexy Planet, Blow my Whistle Baby, and Butterfly; Sasuke danced to these songs with an obviously displeased face that made Naruto giggle. Naruto's highlight of the competition was when they were dancing to SAKURA in honor of Sakura, and he and Sasuke both got a perfect score. He had grabbed on to Sasuke and jumped around happily while laughing hysterically at Sasuke's expression.

Then they moved to the actual dance floor, where they danced in a group to some great songs; yes, even Sasuke danced because he didn't need to hold back anymore. When The Bad Touch came on, everyone surrounded Sasuke and Naruto, who had decided to make a show out of pretending to sing this song to each other and do lewd dance moves. Almost everybody in the room got a nosebleed when they saw Sasuke end the line "Only God knows where we stuck it" with a strong pelvic thrust in Naruto's direction. And then when a laughing Naruto bent Sasuke over when the music sang "And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files," everyone was cat calling and laughing along with them. They finished the song, both boys feeling happily ridiculous. The next song switched into a slow song, and everybody began pairing up. Surprisingly, none of the fan girls tried to dance with Sasuke- not even Sakura! Naruto was too busy nervously watching the couples dancing around them to notice Sasuke's hands lightly rest on his shoulders. They exchanged a quick blushing glance, but Naruto's hands rose to hold Sasuke's waist gently.

"I…I'm only in this position because you're shorter." Sasuke muttered, and he was unable to mask his embarrassment completely.

"This entire party was so surprising. I had some idea what other kids did for their birthdays, but I never knew it could be something as awesome as this!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke, before bringing him closer. "And you've been particularly awesome tonight. I think the orange is rubbing off on you!" he teased, but he was obviously sincere.

"The horror." Sasuke said flatly. "Hey, Naruto, I have something else to show you." Sasuke trailed off when he saw a large lion approaching Naruto from behind.

"Sasuke, there's a big black panther behind you! And he has a Sharingan! What the hell is going on?" Naruto ranting continued until Sasuke calmly pulled Naruto out of the way, right before the two jungle cats stood on their hind legs and began to clash. Everyone in the room was watching in awe as the large felines fought fang and claw. The blond lion was tackled down by the panther, and in response he turned around and bit one of panther's black ears. It was obvious by now that the lion was supposed to be Naruto and the panther with the Sharingan contacts was Sasuke. It only took a few minutes of fighting before it was also obvious that the animals were really playing, but they were vigorously fighting against each other. And to end the show, the two cats roared and clashed in mid-air, then fell to the ground. The Naruto lion lay on its back, obviously tired. The panther was still growling as it stalked towards his rival menacingly. It loomed over the drained lion for a suspenseful minute. Suddenly, it stopped growling, and its tongue emerged to lick its fighting partner on the nose. The lion answered by licking the panther back playfully, and it almost seemed like it was grinning brightly. The entire crowd cheered for the cats, then became louder as Kiba and Hinata came out and bowed; they were the trainers of the jungle cats. Once the cats were taken out of the center by Kiba's mom, Kiba and Hinata approached Naruto and Sasuke.

"So, how did you like the fight, guys?" Kiba asked, with his arm cockily slung across Hinata's shoulders.

"I thought it was awesome that you made me a lion, but why did I have to lose at the end! Oh, and what's with the random licking?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke's face heated. Kiba caught this, and though he was surprised, he was nice enough to cover for Sasuke.

"The cats added that themselves, so we decided to go along with it." He shrugged, and he noticed Sasuke relax a little.

"H-Happy birthday, Naruto!" Hinata chimed in softly.

"Thanks, Hinata! And thanks for the ramen plushy, though I'm a bit embarrassed that you know that I like plushies!" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, this is an awesome party, Sasuke! You did a great job with the planning!" Kiba couldn't help himself; he was just too devious for his own good! He spotted Shino and decided to use it as an excuse to pull Hinata and himself away from the two boys.

"You're right, Hinata. There's something there. Too bad they're both idiots when it comes to love." Kiba whispered in her ear. The quiet girl only chuckled and nodded.

"Wait, you planned this party? Sasuke…really? Wow…I mean…wow. Seriously? Whoa…that makes this whole thing a billion times more awesome than it already is…" Naruto's eyes were about to pack up their retina and optical nerve and vacate Naruto's head. They were sick of how many times they had been widened within the last couple hours; they needed a break!

"Yeah…though you didn't give me much time to plan it! It's no big deal, really. Now, put this on and follow me." Sasuke said quickly before handing Naruto a blindfold. He was a little confused, but he tied the blindfold over his eyes anyway. Sasuke then took Naruto's hand and led him out of the center. They walked for only a short while before stopping.

"This is my gift to you, Naruto." And then he added in a murmur, "I…I hope you like it." He then removed the blindfold and let Naruto's angry eyes soak Sasuke's gift.

"A…A greenhouse! Oh my god…! You seriously didn't!" Naruto spoke breathlessly; his happiness had punched all the air out of him. He noticed the sign above the large doors, and he punched Sasuke lightly on the arm.

"Usuratonkachi's Green House? You're such a jerk!" he said that, but he was still smiling brightly, because he knew the name was perfect. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out a silver key. He unlocked the doors and held them open for Naruto.

"Take a look around." Sasuke said, and Naruto did so. He smelled all of the beautiful flowers, tasted some of his herbs, and ogled all of the fun plants that were now his to take care of.

"How did you know I liked taking care of plants?" Naruto asked, entranced by a particularly good-smelling lily.

"I saw all the plants you have in your house when I had to take you home from training." Sasuke answered simply, noticing a red and white flower. When he bent his head to smell it, his nose and face bumped into another's. Their eyes met silently, but they both felt what they both wanted to do. Naruto took the initiative by raising a hand to cup Sasuke's face. Sasuke lowered his head until he felt his lips brush against Naruto's. In response, Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as he softened his lips and melded their mouths together. Both boys felt a shock of their nerves that started from their lips and traveled up to blur their thoughts. Sasuke shut his eyes and gently pulled his mouth away before finding a more comfortable angle before their lips found each other again. Their hearts expressed the words that they weren't able yet. They both knew that their current paths made this impossible to continue outside of this green house and the thought made them cling closer and their kiss became more desperate. Their teeth clashed as they slid their tongues together, tasting their mingling flavors. Every short breath mingled and sent shivers down their spines. Naruto moaned clutched Sasuke's hair when the Uchiha's warm tongue flicked his sensitive neck. The lips latched on a spot over the vein and began sucking, nibbling, and licking until the tan skin was turned a passionate red. Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin so he could join their swollen lips in a fervent kiss.

They parted quickly when they heard a tap on the door. "Hey, guys? Chouji wants to challenge Naruto to a ramen eating contest!" They recognized the voice as being Sakura's.

The blushing boys both quickly straightened their shirts and fixed their hair. They shared another glance before walking out into the night. The darkness covered any evidence of their embrace, but Sakura could tell that something was definitely off…in a good way.

"There's no way he could beat me at a ramen eating contest!" Naruto announced with noticeable less emphasis than he would normally use.

"Well, then, let's get back to the party, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, but his usually smooth voice was slightly husky.

_Yep, something's definitely off. Something's always off about these two, I just can't figure out what._ Sakura sighed before taking their hands and leading them back to the party. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and poured his heart into his smile.

"This is the best birthday party ever."

AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Yes, yes, this could have easily been turned into a lemon fic *damn Sakura!*, but I just don't do those…yet *wink*. And I'll give extra popcorn to anybody who read this story with a perverted eye. I wrote this pretty spontaneously, so I apologize for any weird errors. Tell me about them if you find them! Thank you for reading, and yes…cyber popcorn for anybody who reviews or faves! *~*~*~*~*~ !!!


End file.
